nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Applying british vocabulary
Hello. This forum topic is about whether the Nitrome Wiki articles should be written using the british vocabulary and spelling or the US spelling. We often find ourselves with words that can also be written in the british way, such as for example organization, which can also be written as organisation - as the british way. And Nitrome Wiki has got a mix of these words, as I found on the Colour Blind article that instead of color, it reads colour. However, on other articles some words that could be written in the british way are simply in the US version - which is actually the case for most of the articles in the wiki. We need to establish a proper way of writing, and generalise it so that the wiki can be more formal, and serious. I suggest to apply the british spelling and vocabulary, since it is well known that the UK spelling and speaking is more formal than the US spelling, and that could provide us seriousness. You may comment with your opinion below. 23:11, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Note: The Wiki already uses British spelling Good idea. -- 00:02, July 29, 2013 (UTC) I actually thought we already preferred British vocabulary. -- 00:54, July 29, 2013 (UTC) British vocabulary is better :D And also, since Nitrome is british so the wiki should use the official terms too. -- 11:44, July 29, 2013 (UTC) I would prefer US spelling, but since Nitrome is UK based I agree with having British spelling instead. 17:03, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :What about British vocabulary? -- 21:49, July 29, 2013 (UTC) : ::I do feel that British vocabulary would be preferable, but I feel that we should not impose upon contributors that they absolutely must use British spelling and vocabulary, rather the form of English that they are more comfortable with. Of course Standard English should be encouraged. If we were to strictly use British English imagine being not able to use the word movie! It would be fine for some members to help out to make our articles more "British" though. SQhi•'''(talk)Wiki Planner 13:01, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :::Maybe we should use some British Vocabulary but not all? Because some words would confuse people (e.g: Lorry instead of Truck... although we rarely ever use "truck" here), and some people may see words such as "got" in front of words as needing to be fixed to remove the got, as I did find that the usage of all the got's in some sections of articles, these (I found) looked better without them. -- 13:48, August 18, 2013 (UTC) I support using UK vocabulary. 09:20, August 22, 2013 (UTC) '''Request for closure - 09:20, August 22, 2013 (UTC) :SQhi raised a good point. Maybe we shouldn't use all British vocabulary, but just some. Because people who know English as a second language may have trouble going through our British made articles. And as SQhi pointed out, some words we will have to replace with the British equivalent. Thus, for the sake of other non native English speaker, perhaps we should use some British vocabulary but not all. -- 13:52, August 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Plus, it's possible that Nitrome may refer to a component of their game using non-British vocabulary (even though they are British, but hey, who knows?). Then we would have to choose between using the British or the Nitrome equivalent. I myself think we shouldn't be strictly all British vocab; I think it could discourage some users from editing if we keep saying, "Sorry, our edit's right because that's how the British do it." XD 04:12, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Hey, besides it's a globalised world with English as the global language. Words are no longer bound by geography. It is the era of International English. :) SQhi•'''(talk)Wiki Planner 07:03, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::Oh, okay. Request for closure (after over 2 months). -- 01:16, November 8, 2013 (UTC) :::::I agree with using globalized English. -- 03:57, November 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::::So we're going to use British spelling, but globalized English vocabulary? (bringing this up after another 2 months) or what? 18:29, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :::::::That's what I'm currently agreed to. If everyone is okay with this, I'll close the forum topic. -- 18:41, January 2, 2014 (UTC) (reset indent) 19:19, January 2, 2014 (UTC) I computer uses the US spelling... Should I download the British one ? I agree that we should use British English for the simple reason that that is what Nitrome uses. But what is globalized English? 23:36, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Also, is it true that you rarely say truck? You say lorry? That's so different. 23:38, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :::I think what we had agreed on earlier was that we would use English vocab in general (i.e. globalized English), and not specifically British vocab. (So saying truck would be fine instead of lorry.) However, we would still spell words using British spelling. (So colour would be preferred over color.) -- 04:58, January 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::Now that I'm aware of the conditions, 14:19, January 3, 2014 (UTC) '''Discussion closed - This should have been closed a long while ago. I'll make note of this on the Manual of Style. 06:42, January 4, 2014 (UTC)